


kiss you under the starlight

by lesbosevera



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Multi, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbosevera/pseuds/lesbosevera
Summary: a series of drabbles about the types of kisses the octopath cast go through. enjoy!each chapter can be read individually





	1. alfyn x zeph - can't let you go kiss

“So, you’re leaving again?” Zeph’s voice was soft, soft from sleeping. Alfyn tensed up as he heard that voice– a voice he feared to hear.

Alfyn sits up from tying his old boots and stands. He doesn’t want to face his boyfriend, he wanted anything other than this to happen, but, sometimes life doesn’t go the way he wants.

Zeph leans against the door frame, in his pyjama pants, his shirt gone from to repel the hot summer night. Alfyn gazes slowly over his lover’s body, and finally meets eyes with him. 

“Alfyn…” Zeph’s voice is still  _so soft_ and Alfyn feels his heart swell with a strange mixture of love and guilt. Alfyn grips onto the strap of his– no,  _Zeph’s–_ old medicine bag. 

“…Zeph.” Alfyn speaks, his voice hopefully not wavering like his heart was. He was  _so sure_ he was ready to leave again– ready to leave this boring, repetitive life behind again. Since he had returned from his adventure, he had been longing to go back on the road. But there was one thing holding him back.

Zeph.

“Baby, are you leaving again?” Zeph repeats, and Alfyn can’t bear to utter any words. He only nods. He doubts Zeph can actually see him nod in the dead of night, but Alfyn knows Zeph can tell.

He shifts from the door frame and steps slowly towards Alfyn, as if he was approaching his prey. Gently, quietly. Alfyn feels a ball in his stomach roll around, bouncing back and fourth and back and fourth and he can’t seem to focus on anything else.

“Honey…” Alfyn murmurs, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Adventure calls him, but love is just as loud at calling. Zeph finally reaches his boyfriend, whose shoulders were slowly falling, and pulls him down into a hug.

Zeph’s arms wrap around Alfyn like two pieces of a puzzle, and it’s gentle. Reassuring, even.

That’s why the tears start falling. 

“M’sorry…” Alfyn murmurs into his boyfriend's shoulder, tears flowing out of his eyes. His boyfriend strokes his hair, shushing him.

“Alfyn, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Zeph reassures, and Alfyn nods into his shoulder while still letting the tears fall. “You’ve been off lately, anyway.” Zeph murmurs.

“I-I just wanted to leave quietly so it wouldn’t hurt you as much.” Alfyn sniffles, pulling away from the hug. Zeph slid his arms down around Alfyn’s waist, looking at him with eyes filled with concern.

“Oh, honey, you should have told me.” Zeph whispers, and Alfyn sobs.

“I was scared to tell you I wanted to leave again. You seemed so happy that I was back…” Alfyn’s voice falls to a whisper, and Zeph shakes his head.

“Alfyn…” Zeph smiles a soft, yet tragic smile. “Don’t you worry about my happiness. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“Oh, you’re too good for me, Zeph.” Alfyn whispers, and Zeph cups his boyfriend’s face, and brings it in for a quick kiss. 

“Don’t say that, love.” Zeph scolds. “I know it’s been hard not going on the road. It’s okay to leave, just know that I’m always going to be at home, waiting for you.” Alfyn’s tears were beginning to stop, and he wiped away at his face for any excess tears.

“I really don’t deserve you.” Alfyn’s small smile makes Zeph want to kiss him again, but luckily, he wasn’t the only one wanting that. Alfyn leans in for another kiss. It was sloppy, and it was a kiss from two people who were so desperately in love with each other. It was a kiss goodbye. 

When the two pull away from each other, Zeph laughs a bit, breathless. “I almost don’t want you to go, now.” 

“I mean, I don’t want to leave you like this either,” Alfyn chuckles, and Zeph pulls him down for another kiss. A deeper kiss, a more coordinated kiss.  _Definitely_ not a goodbye kiss.

Every time they pull away, another kiss occurs. Every time, it gets a  _little_ more heated. Alfyn was so desperately in love with his boyfriend, and vice versa, that it’s hard to  _not_ elongate a goodbye kiss. 

Though, it’s not like he minds, when the two of them wake up in the morning after a wild night of goodbye kisses and other ways to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: [lesbosevera](https://www.twitter.com/lesbosevera)


	2. therion x ophilia - hesitant kiss

“So,” Ophilia sits on her bar stool, moving her legs back and forth. “You’re free now, huh?”

“I am, strangely enough. It’s quite weird not having any pressing issues I have to deal with.” Therion murmurs, just so Ophilia can hear. She wraps her hands around the mug of water she holds, staring at him with a small smile. Even if she wasn’t one to drink, she liked coming to the bar just to spend time with Therion. 

“I understand.” She takes a sip of her water. “It would be weird. You don’t really have any obligation to continue travelling with us.” Ophilia murmurs, a slight pain blossoming in her chest. Her words hold truth, yet, she almost doesn’t want them to be true.

“I don’t, yet I do.” Therion contradicts himself with his words, and he adjusts his old purple scarf. “I have no issue of my own to solve anymore... but I think I’d like to stick around until we’ve finished it all.” He confesses. “Though, do not utter a word of this to anyone else, I know they’ll bully me.” He quickly adds. Ophilia giggles. 

“You have my word. It would be very different if you were not with us on the road, and I’m sure no one would say a thing if you continue travelling with us.” She can’t fight the smile on her face when she talks. Something about Therion’s grumpy demeanour just makes her smile. “I certainly know I wouldn’t mind if you stuck around with us.” She admits a bit sheepishly.

“Oh? The priestess admits she likes hanging around with the thief?” Therion teases and nudges her elbow in a joking matter. She swats him lightly. 

“Please. Thief or not, you’re still the closest friend I have on this adventure.” She confesses again. Why was she so sappy today?

“Ah, the perks of being close in age. It’s like we were meant to be.” He jokes, and Ophilia feels her cheeks redden. Therion gives her a lazy glance. “God, did that lame line really make your cheeks red?” He grins slightly and laughs. 

“Oh, shush you!” She splutters out, and he laughs a bit harder. 

“Are you smitten with me, or are you just  _that_ much of a church girl?” He continues joking, and she feels her cheeks heating up even more, if that was possible.

“Ah, Therion, you’re so mean!” She swats him jokingly again, and Therion dodges the hit with a smile.

“It’s honestly adorable, how easy you get red in the face.” His teasing is relentless, and she can't help but be really, really flustered. The two fall into a comfortable silence, and Therion takes another sip of his drink. 

Ophilia can't help but look over at the man, studying him. His darker skin compliments his lighter hair, and the scar running down his face adds a certain ruggedness to the rogue. But underneath all of his scrappiness, he's a very handsome and kind man. 

Well, maybe he wasn't so far off with asking if she was smitten by him. 

"Hm. It's late." Therion murmurs, looking out the window. Ophilia follows his gaze and sees the stars in the sky. "Wanna walk back to the inn?" He asks, slamming a few leafs down on the counter for the bartender. 

"Sure!" Ophilia smiles, putting some of her own leafs on the bartender before Therion shakes his head. 

"Don't, I paid for both of us. Let's get going, yeah?" He offers his arm out to her, and she gladly hooks her arm with his. They leave the tavern behind, and wander into the night together.

The stars shine brightly above their heads, and Therion speaks up.

"You know, Philia, I don't know if I want this adventure to end." He admits, and Ophilia looks up at him.

"If I may be so nosy, can I ask why?" She inquires, hoping not to sound too much like one of their noisy companions. 

"Well," He sighs. "Everyone else has a home to go to." His eyes have a certain hint of longing to them. "Everyone, except me." He finishes with a whisper. Ophilia tightens her grip on his arm and feels pain in her chest. Therion had no one before she and the others decided to help him. He had only ever been betrayed in the past and had no one he really could call home. 

"Therion..." Ophilia murmurs, looking at him. This boy, who she cares about so much, who's her friend despite their conflicting backgrounds. She loves him. And he deserves a home. 

She stops dead in her tracks, and he stumbles a bit, not expecting her to stop.

"Philia?" He asks, and she swallows hard. Her eyes meet his, and she's wondering why her knees feel like they're going to collapse. 

"Therion... I..." She starts, stuttering and reluctant as if she were some  _school girl_ in love. So she doesn't confess. 

She takes a step towards him (which causes him to flush, much to her amusement), and gently tugs his face towards hers.

And she stops. Something causes her to stop-- anxiety? Fear? She couldn't really tell. All she knows is that her face heated up at her own boldness.

"Philia...?" Therion whispers, only inches away from her lips. He's flustered, and now she is too. 

"I'm... going... to kiss you now." She gets out, frustrated.

"Okay...?" He consents, and she finally connects their lips. 

Though, it's only a quick peck. Ophilia has to admit she never really... knew how to kiss properly.

She steps back, away from him, still red in the face after the kiss. Her arms are shaking, her legs are shaking, and she doesn't really feel anything.

"I want to be your home, Therion." She confesses, pointing at him a little aggressively. He blinks, still astonished his little church girl of a best friend would suddenly confess that.

"Um. Wow, that's quite a... confession." His cheeks are pink, and he scratches the back of his head. "I... don't think I'd mind. If you were my home." 

"Well, good! Because. I am now. And that's just how it is." She says in a tone that screams of finality. He blinks at her.

And blinks again.

And then he laughs. A grin spreads across his face, and he laughs. "Alright, Philia, let's go then." He offers his arm. "As much as you're my home, I still think I'd like to sleep at the inn tonight." 

She takes his arm, and they walk off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [lesbosevera](https://www.twitter.com/lesbosevera)


End file.
